The control of plant diseases caused by fungal plant pathogens is extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Plant disease damage to ornamental, vegetable, field, cereal, and fruit crops can cause significant reduction in productivity and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. Many products are commercially available for these purposes, but the need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different sites of action.
The control of plant-parasitic nematodes is also extremely important in achieving high crop efficiency. Nematode-induced root damage can cause significant reduction in crop yields and quality and thereby result in increased costs to the consumer. The need continues for new compounds which are more effective, less costly, less toxic, environmentally safer or have different modes of action.